Nuestras Coartadas
by Tokiya20
Summary: A un año de la aparición de Ladybug y Chat Noir los jóvenes de la escuela deciden hacer un vídeo y atando cabos llegan muy cerca de la verdad..


Saquemos cuentas.

La clase había terminado y nuestra heroína encubierta se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su mochila. Aun no podía creer que Adrien la había invitado a salir después de clases para disculparse que no pudo ir a su cumpleaños la semana anterior, aunque le había costado decir que sí sin divagar o tartamudear, lo logró, lo que la hacia sentirse realizada.

Mientras ella se encontraba en su mundo su mejor amiga tomó su mochila apartándose de su puesto con mucha prisa, a Marinette esto le extrañó y mas aun cuando se coloco en el puesto de la profesora y llamo la atención de todo para que no se fueran.

\- ¿Que es tan importante Alya? Mi estilista me espera - se quejo la rubia en el primer puesto.

Nino le hizo seña a Adrien para que escuchara con atención, ya que él a diferencia de los dos súper héroes sabia lo que tramaba la morena, y lo sabia porque el, o mas bien su cineasta interno, le había dado la idea.

\- Saben que ya se va a cumplir un año desde que aparecieron Ladybug y Chat Noir, y Nino y yo pensamos en realizar un video agradeciéndole su ayuda. - les explicó a todos la morena.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? - pregunto kim subiendo los pies a su escritorio.

\- Obviamente mucho, recuerda si no fueras por ellos aun serias Cupido Oscuro. - Continuó haciéndolo callar. - Pensamos hacer un video de todo los akumatizados y subirlo al ladyblog ¿Que les parece?

\- Por eso nos reuniste a todos, la mayoria de los Akumas nos ha afectado a todos nosotros. - Observó Sabrina. - A mi me parece una buena idea.

\- Te equivocaste en algo tonta. - volvió a hablar Chloe - A Adrien nunca lo ha atacado un Akuma, es mas siempre desaparece misteriosamente...

\- A-a Marinette tampoco - se hizo escuchar el Pelirrojo desde el último puesto.

Ambos súper héroes se dieron cuenta que si sus amigos pensaban mucho y le añadían algo de imaginación podrían llegar a la verdad fácilmente.

\- Tienen razón - medito la morena sentándose sobre el escritorio - Adrien es rubio igual que Chat y Ladybug se parece un poco a Marinette...

\- P-pero Alya, recuerda cuando me transformaron en momia y te iba a sacrificar - dijo recordando la excusa de aquel dia. - y cuando Dark Blade fui uno de sus caballeros.

Lo mejor era seguir recordando sus coartadas para que no siguieran acercándose a la verdad.

\- Yo no vi como te convertían en ninguno de los dos amiga. - dijo su amiga negando con la cabeza.

Adrien aturdido se dio cuenta de la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, no estaba seguro de si Marinette era su lady o no pero no quería averiguarlo frente a todos sus amigos, después de todo sabia lo tímida que era la joven y lo difícil que era tener una identidad encubierta ¿Seria ella realmente?

\- Y-yo si estaba con ella cuando Dark Blade atacó, recuerden que también fui uno de los caballeros - mintió Adrien haciendo que la joven lo viera sorprendida ¿Acaso adrien podía ser su gatito?

\- Pero tu desapareciste cuando Burbujeo hizo esa fiesta en tu casa - lo contradijo Alya - justo antes de que apareciera Chat Noir.

El rubio quedo en Blanco ante eso, era verdad el estuvo en la fiesta y al ver a Ladybug corrió a transformarse.

\- yo lo vi, por eso tarde tanto en salir de la oficina de Nathalie - le regresó el favor al rubio.

\- No seas tonta, claro que mi Adrien no puede ser Chat Noir, el estaba conmigo cuando Pixelator nos encerró en sus fotos.

Marinette se impresionó ante eso, ya que ese dia Chat había llegado después de que el Akuma liberara a la mitad de las víctimas, entre ellas podían estar Adrien y Chloe.

\- Además Marinette y Adrien fueron capturados por Horrificadora cuando lo de la película - dijo Nino pensando que era imposible que su amigo tuviera esa faceta oculta.

\- Pero, Ladybug conocía cual era mi canción favorita - dijo mylen.

\- y sabia sobre la canción que le escribí a mylen, al igual que Marinette - hablo Ivan.

Marinette asustada y tan acorralada como estaba optó por su última carta, su torpeza y legendaria timidez.

\- Pero Marinette ayudó a Chat con Demoilustrador y le explico que molestó a Manon para volverse la Titiritera, también fue perseguida por Gamer la vez que le ganó a Max para el concurso de videojuegos... - esta vez fue Adrien quien la defendió dejándola atónita de nuevo.

\- ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso Adrien? - lo acuso Chloe por su repentino interes en defender a la pelinegra.

\- soy tan fanático de Ladybug y Chat como tu y Alya.

Esto último hizo sonrojar a la mencionada.

\- pero tu también tienes mucho que explicar. - dijo la morena con malicia.

\- ¿Por que? - intervino la heroína - cuando borre el video de tu teléfono y Akumatizaron al papá de Mylen, El Mimo atacó el auto en el que venia Adrien, yo lo vi.

\- ¿Y donde estabas tu durante eso? - la voltearon a ver. demonios.

\- estaba escondida, obvio. ¿En serio creen que con lo tímida y torpe que soy puedo ser Ladybug? Me halagan pero no lo soy.

Luego de decir esto tomo su bolso y tirando del brazo de adrien salio del salón dejando a todos con un mar de preguntas.

Ya afuera Marinette dejo ir el brazo de Adrien y clavo su mirada en el suelo ¿En serio había tanta posibilidad de que adrien pudiera ser Chat Noir?

Por su lado el rubio no dejaba de contemplar a la joven junto a él, notando con cada segundo que pasaba que las suposiciones de sus amigos eran acertadas, era igual a ella, cabello negro con reflejo azules arreglado en dos coletas, sus ojos azules que demostraban todo lo que la joven pensaba o sentía, y en este momento solo mostraban miedo, miedo por ser descubierta y él la entendía.

Ambos voltearon a verse mutuamente con sus ojos llenos de preguntas y su caras sonrojadas

Aun sin apartar la mirada Marinette tomó aire y sin darse cuenta se aferró a la camiseta de adrien buscando apoyo. Adrien solo la veía como si esta fuera la primera vez.

\- ¿Gatito..?

\- ¿Bugaboo..?

Dijeron a la vez, sorprendiendo al otro.

\- Todo el tiempo fuiste tu - volvieron a coincidir.

Estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, los dos creyendo que en cualquier momento sonaría el despertador y el sueño acabaria. A pesar de que no sonó un despertador el sonido de los pasos y voces de sus compañeros los hicieron volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Confías en mi, my lady? - Le pregunto Adrien tomando su mano. Ahora ella podía notar a Chat en su personalidad.

\- Siempre lo he hecho gatito - le sonrió.

Con su respuesta salieron corriendo calle abajo lejos de todos, acabando irónicamente frente a un anuncio de sus alter egos. Ambos rompieron a reír mirándose en complicidad.

La risa de Marinette se interrumpió preocupando al rubio, quien volteo a verla pero esta le aparto la mirada.

\- ¿Que va mal?

El no podia estar tan feliz como decia ¿por que lo estaria? Si ella era un desastre andante, realmente ni siquiera entendía por que se le había otorgado el miraculous aunque era toda una bendición.

\- Seguramente estas decepcionado de quien es realmente Ladybug - dijo algo seria.

\- Eso nunca my lady... - la joven estaba aun algo distante lo cual el no entendía, el estaba mas que feliz de que Ladybug resultara ser una de su primera amiga - Aunque nunca creí que fueras tan mandona, valiente fuerte, y flexible - lo último lo dijo con un guiño para supiera que estaba bromeando.

\- Con un gatito tan risueño es una necesidad. - dijo recuperando su confianza - aunque no soy ni de cerca tan valiente como Ladybug, ella no dudaría en hablar al chico que le gusta, no balbucearía, y no actuaria en absoluto como una torpe rechazándolo.

Adrien trago pesado ¿A caso a Marinette/Ladybug le atraía alguien y por eso lo rechazaba en cada oportunidad que tenia? Sintió la hoja de un cuchillo atravesarlo, esto no estaba nada bien, no podía seguir escuchando pero tenía que apoyarla, después de todo ella siempre lo hizo por el.

\- Eso es porque el antifaz te da mas valor, te lo dice tu compañero favorito. Pero eso no importa si lo amas ve y dicelo antes de que sea tarde - con cada palabra podría jurar que sentía como todo su mundo se desmoronaba, era una agonía que ahora que tenia frente a el a su lady ella iría junto a otro por su ayuda.

\- tienes razón, además el me ha demostrado que me ama y que esta dispuesto a todo por mi...

Adrien aparto la mirada con tristeza. Aunque Marinette no lo noto y en su lugar se acercó a él y suavemente rozó sus labios con los de él. El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, realmente no entendía nada, pero tampoco quería entender si eso le garantizaba que su lady lo volviera a besar.

Le regresó el beso con pasión y por alguna razón la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, ¿Alguno había notado el cambio en el clima? Al parecer no.

\- Casi me matas haciéndome pensar que querías a otro - confesó entre sus labios.

\- No fue mi intención... - quiso continuar pero los labios del rubio la detuvieron.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer. Jamas.

\- Lo prometo.

Al dia siguiente...

\- entonces soy la mejor amiga de ladybug - dijo Alya muy cerca para que nadie la oyera.

\- E-esto es ridículo Alya, ya déjalo. - dijo tratando se disimular su miedo.

A la morena no se le pasó por alto su nerviosismo. La noche anterior había sacado cuentas de todo lo que habían mencionado sus compañeros y reviso todas las fotos que tenia de Ladybug al igual que de Marinette y había concluido que sus compañeros tenían razón aun cuando todos le habían dado la razón a Marinette y su legendaria torpeza.

La miro fijamente, había decidido que si ella no lo admitía no insistiría aun a sabiendas de la verdad.

\- Dime si teniamos la razón o no y no volvere a preguntar - le dijo viendo llegar a Adrien sabiendo que la atención de Marinette en ella estaba contada.

La pelinegra solo la vio a los ojos y con un dedo en los labios y una sonrisa de perdón le confirmo sus suposiciones. ¡No lo podía creer! La morena tuvo que tragarse su dicha cuando el rubio se acercó a ambas y las saludo y luego beso la frente de Marinette haciéndola sonrojar.

Alya entendió que si su amiga era Ladybug y Adrien era Chat su amiga era correspondida al fin. Y que probablemente estaban juntos a consecuencia de su interrogatorio del dia anterior. Y si no, la pelinegra tenía mucho que explicarle.

Al menos algo bueno había resultado de todo ese tenso momento.


End file.
